deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godkombat21/Hellboy vs Etrigan
The Gates of Hell now will roar as the Demon hunter will clash with the lord of hell. Hellboy, the powerful demon turned to a demon hunter. And Etrigan the rhyming demon of Hell. The hunter and the hunted will clash, but only one will emerge, The Deadliest Warrior! Hellboy Anung un Rama was summoned by a Nazi cultist and destined to destroy the world. Originally supposed to be summoned off the shore of Scotland, he instead appeared at a ruined church near East Bromwich. He was then adopted by Trevor Bruttenholm and was given the name Hellboy. Eventually Hellboy gained an honorary human status by the United Nations. Over time, Hellboy grew stronger and more powerful with an over sized right hand made of stone. Hellboy naturaly posses superhuman strength, and durability. He also has a healing factor that allows him to heal at an incredably fast rate. Weapons: *'Right Hand of Doom'- Hellboy's signiture weapon is his right hand of doom. It is vertually invulnurable and feels no pain, and it allows Hellboy to punch with the force of a sledgehammer. *'Good Samaritan-'''Hellboy's main gun contains special rounds of "creature killer" bullets and trackers. It's debatable whether or not it will really do much damage to Etrigan. *'Big Baby'''-This oversized 6 round gun contains small rockets which cause small explosions and cause devastating damage but it's unlikely that it will cause that much harm to Etrigan. Hellboy-hellboy-534806 483 650.jpg|Hellboy the demon hunter Righthandhellboy.jpeg|The Right hand of doom Hellboyfinal.jpg|Hellboy showing his strength Hellboy vs medusa.jpg|Hellboy fighting a Hecate Etrigan The Demon Etrigan was originally summoned by the wizard as part of the lastditch defense of camelot, when it was clear that the kingdom would fall regardless, Etrigan was bonded into Jason Blood. Unless summoned, Etrigan can not walk the earth and resides in Hell. For some odd reason, he is forced to speack in rhymes. Being a demon, Etrigan naturaly posses superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, and durability. He also can project hellfire from his mouth and hands. he also posses an accelerated healing factor Weapons *'Claws and Fangs'- Etrigan's claws and fangs are magically enhanced and much more lethal. *'Sorcery- '''Etrigan is incredably skilled in many forms of sorcery but seems too impatiant to cast propor spells. *'Hellfire'''- As mentioned before, Etrigan can project hellfire at will but it is possible it may not harm Hellboy too much. Etrigan the demon by dichiara-d32oebk.jpg|Etrigan the Demon Demon (1987 mini) 2 02 03.jpg|Etrigan faces a demon in hell Demon (1987 mini) 2 20.jpg|Etrigan's claws Action Comics 587 - 09.jpg|Etrigan's sorcery giving superman difficulty X-factors Hellboy/Etrigan ???-Strength-??? Hellboy's strength has never really been measured, and Etrigan's strength depends on wheither or not he's in Hell or on earth. 85-Experiance-90 Hellboy has faced many foes, from demons, vampires, werewolves, and many other mythical creatures. Etrigan on the other hand, has been around since the mideaval times, and all the while has faced archdemons and even Superman himself. 90-Durability-90 Both are incredably durable fighters and can take a lot of punishment. Note The Battle will take place in Metropolis, Etrigan has been summomed to earth but he has gone on a rampage and Hellboy must stop him. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles Category:Blog posts